


Blessing in Disguise

by Rachel_Lu



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkwardness, College, Dorms, F/M, Flirting, Literal Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-03
Updated: 2016-05-03
Packaged: 2018-06-03 08:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6604015
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Lu/pseuds/Rachel_Lu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose Tyler stops by a friend's dorm to try and get some sleep.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blessing in Disguise

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure if I can classify this as a drabble or not? Well, here goes!

A knock sounded on John's door very late at night.  His roommate was out, but he was not concerned.  All Jack did was go out.  So he assumed it was him, drunk and without a key.  Rolling out of bed, he padded towards the door and swung it open, then immediately wished he had thought to run a hand through his hair or put a dressing gown on. 

Instead of a drunk roommate was a very lovely and sleepy Rose Tyler, the girl from the dorm next to him.  She was dressed in a over sized sweatshirt and capri leggings, looking comfortable and ready for bed.  Her hair was tousled, deeply parted on one side.  He swallowed hard. 

"Hello, Rose," he said, forcing a smile. "Are you alright?"

She smiled at him, and it seemed to come much easier to her.  "Yeah, I'm fine," she assured him, "It's just... My roommate is having people over, and I have class tomorrow afternoon, and I was wondering if I could sleep on your floor." 

John opened and then closed his mouth.  "No, you take the bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Are you sure?" Rose furrowed her brows.  "I don't want to put you out."

"Well, you've been put out quite enough for one night, so I rather think in a way, I owe you one." his smile to her was more natural now, and she lifted a shoulder. 

"I mean, if...  Nevermind."  She pushed past him and into his dorm room.  It was small and he was suddenly worried about how messy it was, how she would find it.  A little kitchenette and a living room/bedroom area was not ideal, and he was certain that her room was much bigger. 

"Which is yours?" She asked, trying to keep her tone casual.

"That one," John pointed to the bed that he had been residing in just moments before.  "I suppose it's lucky for you that I'm so terribly boring, don't you think?"

She turned around and furrowed her brows.  "You are not boring," she said, "I wouldn't be friends with you if you were boring."  She took a step towards him, too close, too close, she smelled nice, and that wasn't fair. "I don't really talk to boring people."

He swallowed hard.  "No, I suppose you don't," he said.  "If you need anything, let me know," he said.  "I'll be... I'll be on the couch."

"I feel back about that," she called after him.  "This is your room after all, if anyone should be taking the couch, it's me," she bit her lip and God, did she really need to do that?  She did it in class and it was terribly, one hundred percent distracting.  He lifted a shoulder. 

"You're my guest."

"I invited myself in."

"That doesn't make you any less of a guest," he gestured to the bed, "You're lucky, I just did my laundry yesterday."  

Rose laughed, a light tinkling sound that did very odd things to his insides.  She winked at him and got under the covers.  "God, your sheets are heavenly," she said.  She sat up and stared at him.  "I would never say this usually, I don't do that sort of thing, and you can't expect anything from me, but... We could share."

John felt his heart try to jump out of his throat to fall into Rose's lap, because really, it had belonged with her since he'd met her.  He looked at the tiny bed.  There was no way they would be able to stay together and not be thoroughly tangled up in each other.  Secretly, that was exactly what he wanted, and what he wanted since she'd said "Hello, I'm Rose Tyler."

She looked away from him.  "Sorry.  I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm not uncomfortable," he rushed to say, "You just took me by surprise, that's all," he checked to make sure his door was locked so that no drunks would wander in and made his way over to the bed. "If you're sure," he said.

"Look," she wiggled her toes, "Both of us fully clothed, good to go, let's go."

He let out a ragged breath and crawled into the tiny bed next to her.  She shifted so she was pressed against the wall until he got comfortable on his back.  She laid on her side, her head on his chest and hand tentatively set next her nose.   He pulled the covers up around them and tried to calm his heartbeat down, sure that she could hear it.

"Thanks," she said tiredly to him, her voice soft and anything he wanted to listen to sounded better through her voice.  "I'm glad I know you, John.  I've never known a better man."

"What about your dad?" he tickled her side playfully and she giggled, squirming against him. She settled back down and pressed a hurried kiss to his shirt over his chest.  His breath hitched and he noticed that his nose was quite firmly in her hair. 

"Didn't know my dad that well," she replied, staying stock still as though she was afraid to move against him again.

"Goodnight, Rose," he said, sensing that sleep was close to taking her and trying to resist the urge to cuddle close against her, to hold her close as a lover would.  

"Goodnight," She whispered.  

John really didn't know how he was going to make it through the night.

***

 When he woke up, she was still there, burrowed under his sheets with just her nose and eyes showing, her hair fanned out across the pillow.  He smiled down at her, somehow wishing that this could be them, every morning, having a cuddle on a lazy morning.  His hand was on her hip and his palm seemed to fit the curve there just right.  He sighed softly and shook her a little bit.  She shifted and leaned forward to curl against his chest.  He had trouble not cuddling into her further and saying 'sod it' to her classes.  He shook her again and she rolled on to her back. 

"What?" she groused, cracking an eye open.  

"It's eight-thirty, you said you had classes."

She smiled sheepishly at him.  "Not until one."

It occurred to him that she had told him a big, filthy lie.  He smiled down at her, letting her know that this was just fine.  "By all means then, go back to sleep."

She slung her arm over her waist and laid her head against his chest.  "G'night."

"It's morning."

"G' _night."_

She did leave eventually, still groggy and he blamed that for why she pressed a kiss to his cheek because she'd never done that before and he didn't want to get too excited about something so small.  He'd watched her go on dates with men, but they never seemed to work out, and he wasn't quite sure why.  She was beautiful and kind and caring and he wasn't sure shy every man in University wasn't after her. 

Not five minutes after she left, she sent him a text.

_Chips after class?_

He smiled at his phone and typed back a response.  Well, he certainly wasn't going to say no.

"Sorry about crashing your place last night," she said, not looking him in the eye, as she dumped oil on her basket of chips. 

"I'm not," he said quickly, "I'm really really not."

Her eyes lifted slowly to meet his.  "You're not?"

"I'm not."

She bit her lip and smiled a little around it, making his heart skip a bit.  "Want to do it again tonight, then?"

They cuddled pretty much every night from then on in his dorm room, since Jack was out more often than not.  Because the bed was so small, it was impossible to not be up against each other.  

One night, she laid on his chest, her hand fiddling with his fingers as though looking for some great secret within the patterns on his fingertips.  "You know, I've been testing the waters."

"What?" he replied sleepily, as he was drifting off into sleep a few moments before she had spoken.   

"With you," she clarified, her voice dreadfully quiet.  "I was seeing if you wanted..."

"What?"

"If you wanted me."

Her voice was so unsure that he had to put that to a stop immediately.  He ran his hand up into her hair and made her look into his face.  She shifted so she was over him and watched him intently.  He smiled softly, "I have loved you for a very long time, Rose Tyler."

She let out a beaming grin and pressed down to kiss him.  He squeaked in surprise but his other hand found its way to her waist as they kissed leisurely, her touch something he could easily get drunk on.  After a few minutes, she pulled away and collapsed back on top of him. 

"Do you want to go out with me?" She asked sleepily. 

He let out a low chuckle and pressed a kiss to her hair.  "Any night you'll have me."

As it turned out, that was every night.


End file.
